The True Elsewhere
by Iris Gangner
Summary: Après avoir dévalé la montagne en luge avec Gabriel, Jonas découvrre the "True Elsewhere" . Un monde où les ados sont considérés comme des adultes et font d'aussi mauvais choix que leurs aînées. Mais quand est-il du monde sorcier dans tout ça ? FERMEE REECRITURRE
1. Prolog

_"Derrière lui, à travers l'espace et le temps, comme venu de l'endroit qu'il avait quitté, il lui_

_sembla aussi entendre de la musique. Mais peut-être n'était-ce que l'écho."_

- On y est Gabe, on y est!

Jonas se releva en essayant difficilement de se maintenir. Puis il se mit a marcher, retrouvant peu à peu l'équilibre de ses jambes tremblantes. Plus il approchait de cette chaleureuse maison, plus il entendait, cette merveilleuse musique. Un autre son parvint à ses oreilles. Comme un rythme sourt qui 'accélérait de manière obsedante. Jonas venait juste d'ateindre le pas de la porte qu'elle s'ouvrit.


	2. Chapter 1 :This is your heartbeat Jonas

**Jonas's Talking**

* * *

><p>- Je ne pensais pas que ça puisse arriver un jour!<p>

Un homme grand et fort se tenait devant moi, me souriant doucement. Je baissai la tête, un peu gêné.

Jonas : Euh... Je...

Homme grand et fort (Nda: chui fatiguée moi hein!) : Mais entre bonhomme! Tu va geler ici! *apercevant Gabriel* Et je vois que tu n'es pas tout seul!

J'entrai rapidement, cherchant de la chaleur. J'observai l'entrée: un porte-manteaux sur lequel était posées toute une panoplie d'écharpes, un porte clefs, des guirlandes vertes, rouges, dorées... Je n'avais sûrement vu autant de couleur que sur un arc-en-ciel! L'homme me débarrassa de mon manteau et de mon sac puis les posa sur une étagère. Il me sourit à en passant devant lui et avança dans le couloir tandis que je le suivais.

Homme grand et fort : Un nouveau en avance cadeau vient d'arriver! *entrant dans la pièce* Je viens de le trouver devant la maison, il a un bébé avec lui.

Voix féminine 1 : Mais de quoi tu parle Papa?!

Voix féminine 2 : Je te parie que c'est une blague ou un truc pourrit.

Voix féminine 2 : S'il vous plait!

L'homme se décale pour me laisser entrer dans ce qui me semble être un salon. L'arbre lumineux était bien là décoré de sphères colorées et de guirlandes. 3 personnes, ou plutôt trois individus féminins se tenaient à côté de l'arbre. L'une d'elle paraissait plus âgée et était assise, une main posée son son ventre qui était arrondit. Ses cheveux étaient rouge-orange peu comme ceux de Fiona. Ces yeux verts me fixaient avec interrogation. Les deux autres devaient avoir 12 ans. La première avait un visage ovale et de longs et raides cheveux jaunes-dorée (un peu étonnant pour moi) et de grands yeux marrons-ambres agrandit par la surprise de mon apparition. La deuxième avait la peau marron acajou (comme dans les souvenir du Passeur). Son visage était rond et ses cheveux étaient noirs et bouclés attachés soigneusement dans une queue de cheval. Ses yeux étaient si sombres qu'on ne pouvait voir sa pupille.

Dame assise : *se tournant vers l'homme* Ca va Scott, je m'en occupe. Viens avec moi mon garçon; *se tournant vers les deux filles* Collin, tu peux aller préparer la chambre d'ami s'il te plait? Et toi Many, tu peux aller chercher le berceau dans le grenier s'il te plait?

Elles hochent la tête et parte en chuchotant. Je suis cette femme dans une salle étrange pleine d'objet dangereux. Elle me propose un chaise sur laquelle je m'assoie avec Gabe qui s'émerveille de l'endroit. Je le pose assit sur la table devant moi pendant qu'il tape dans ses mains.

Femme : Tu voudrais mangé après lui?

Je hoche la tête puis elle me tend une cuillère et un petit pot ouvert. Je commence à faire manger Gabe qui à l'air de se régaler.

Femme : Comment es-tu arriver ici?

Moi : Je me suis échappé de ma communauté.

Femme :*fronçant les sourcils* Pourquoi?

Moi : J'étais le nouveau Dépositaire de mémoire en formation.

Son regard s'attriste.

Femme : C'est ton petit frère?

Moi : Non, mon _père_ était nourricier. Un soir il nous annoncer qu'on allait héberger un incertain qui était en fait Gabe. Malgré ça, ils ont finalement décidé de l'élargir, donc je l'ai pris avec moi. Mais comment est-ce que vous êtes arriver ici?

Femme : Nous sommes tous des descendants des rescapés du système des communautés. Quand ils ont commencer à changer la société, nos ancêtre ont décidés de crée un village hors du temps et des règles, comme au bon vieux temps... *lui donnant un assiète pleine et des couverts* Bref, je te laisse manger.

Elle sort, me laissant seul avec Gabe qui rigole dès que mâche. Une fois mon repas terminé, je sors vers le salon où les deux filles chuchotent.

Homme : Donc pour faire les présentations, je suis Scott, voici ma femme Katie et mes deux filles Collin *fille aux yeux ambrés* et Many *fille aux yeux sombres*. Tu peux rester ici autant de temps que tu veux! Avant que tu ne t'endorme je t'avertie: réveil à 7h!

Katie : Collin, tu le conduis à sa chambre?

Collin : Bien sur.

Elle avance rapidement devant moi avec un regard insistant. Je la suis dans toute une série de couloirs décorés de tableaux. Il y a tellement de pièces! Nous montons des escaliers et y arrivons finalement.

Collin : C'est là!

Moi : Merci.

J'entre dans une très grande chambre pas encore décoré. Juste un bureau; une armoire,et un lit. Deux pyjamas sont posés sur le lit: un pour moi, un pour Gabe. Je lui met son pyjama puis je met le mien. Je pose et couvre Gabe dans le berceau puis plonge sous les couvertures du lit. Et dire que j'ai faillis "mourir de faim"...

* * *

><p>Je me fait réveiller brutalement par le son d'une cloche. Je n'ai pas réussi à faire de rêve... Gabriel se met à pleurer et je me lève pour le prendre dans mes bras. Il se calme petit à petit pendant que je me dépêche de descendre les escaliers avec lui dans mes bras. J'entre dans la salle à manger où tout le monde est déjà attablé. Les deux filles sont en grande conversion et rigolent ensemble.<p>

Many :*rigolant* Il m'avait tellement énervé sur le coup que je lui ai lancé le tas de feuilles sur la tête!

Collin : Il l'avait bien cherché!

Katie : D'ailleurs, ils m'ont prévenue dans leur lettre qu'il reviendraient aujourd'hui.

Moi :*m'asseyant sur le banc à côté de Collin* De qui parlez vous?

Collin :*les yeux pétillants d'excitation* De deux autres résidents : Théo et Alex.

Many : Il sont partis en stage en forêt il y a deux semaines.

Katie se lève pour donner à manger à Gabriel. Je commence à manger calmement pendant que Many et Collin continuent de discuter. On sentait l'amour et la joie se propager dans toute la salle, c'était vraiment incroyable. Scott entre dans la pièce emmitouflé dans son manteau couvert de neige.

Scott : Collin, tu vas m'accompagner au village aujourd'hui!

Collin : Oh non...

Many : Arrête, c'était moi hier.

Collin :*narquoisement* Oui mais aujourd'hui c'est ton tour de déblayer.

Scott : C'est vrai, d'ailleurs tu y iras avec Jonas. Si vous pourriez aller me chercher du bois après aussi ce serait bien.

Katie : Profites en pour lui montrer les alentours!

Many se tourne vers moi, ses yeux sombres scrutant mon expression. Elle détourne finalement le regard. Le repas se termine sur ce que Collin allait demander d'acheter à Scott pendant qu'ils seraient au village avec les remarques sarcastiques de Many.

Collin : Et toi Jonas, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais?

Moi :*gêné* Je ne sais pas.

Collin : Comment ça tu ne...

Katie : Aller, à la douche tout le monde!

* * *

><p>Many :*me tendant un pelle* Qu'est-ce qu'il fait froid!<p>

Moi : Euh... Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?

Many :*souriant doucement* C'est vrai que tu ne sais pas... Et bien c'est tout bête! On va dégager la neige pour laisser la maison respirer.

Je fronce les sourcils.

Moi : Mais une maison ne peux pas respirer, ce n'est...

Many :*se rapprochant de moi lentement avec un sourire en coin* C'est une expression Jonas, rien de bien méchant. Il te suffit de la figurer dans ta tête pour la comprendre! *prenant ma mains* Aller viens.

Je lui rends son sourire sans m'en rendre compte. Le rythme sourd redémarre et accélère. Many commence à déblayer le passage puis je l'imite tant bien que mal.

Moi: Comment as-tu fais pour que ta peau prenne cette couleur?

Many : Je ne sais pas, je suis née comme ça.

Moi : Je trouve ça aussi magnifique qu'incroyable, je ne comprend pas pourquoi il n'y avait personne comme toi dans ma communauté...

Many : A l'époque où les communautés n'existaient, les gens pensait que la couleur de peau déterminait chaque personne donc ils se regroupaient, et il ne voulait pas se mélanger, estimant les uns être supérieures aux autres.

Moi : Je ne réfléchirai jamais comme ça. C'est dégouttant.

Elle se mit a sourire puis rigola. Un rire simple, léger. Je me mis également à sourire. Au moins avec elle plus besoin de réfléchir à la précision de mon langage.

Moi : Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu porte sur le nez?

Many : On appelle ça des lunettes. On vas dire que j'ai un problème de vision et que les verres les corrigent. Si tu les mettais, tu ne verrais rien!

Moi : Vraiment, je peux essayer?

Elle s'approche de moi, retire ses lunettes et me les met.

Moi : Je vois complètement flou...

Elle se met rire et s'éloigne.

Many : Essayes d'avancer vers moi!

Moi : Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée...

Many : S'il te plait Jonas!

Je commence par essayer de placer un de pied devant l'autre. J'entends Many rire.

Many : Je vais chanter pour que tu puisse te diriger au son de ma voix.

C'est quoi ça "chanter"? Je fronce les sourcil. Une voix retentit, celle de Many. Mais elle sonne comme de la musique. Je suis le son qui devient de plus en plus fort. Je m'agrippe à quelque chose et retire les lunettes.

Many : Trouvée!

Son regard pétille encore plus que quand elle à ses lunettes. Elle remet ses lunettes et resserrant sa queue de cheval.

Many : Tu as de la chance, on a terminer.

Elle part ranger les pelles puis revient avec une hache et un brouette. On s'enfonce dans la forêt en discutant. On s'arrête devant une souche sur laquelle elle pose un morceau de bois trouvé plus tôt.

Many : Couper du bois c'est facile, surtout que tu es un garçon. Il te suffit de lever la hache dans ce sens et l'abattre là où tu veux couper avec force.

Elle lève la hache et coupe le morceau de bois en deux. Je hoche la tête puis elle me tend la hache en souriant.

Many : Je te laisse, je vais chercher d'autres morceau de bois.

Je la regarde partir puis me focalise sur le morceau de bois. Je lève la hache et l'écrase sur le bois, le coupant en deux. Je recommence plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que les morceaux de bois soient transportables. Many revient avec la brouette remplit de morceaux de bois. Nous coupons le bois à tour de rôle tout en rigolant.

Many : Tu es la première personne que je vois avec des yeux aussi bleu...

Moi : Comment ça?

Many :*me regardant intensément* Il y a quelque chose que d'autre n'ont pas, c'est troublant.

J'entends des voix résonner dans la forêt. Many me tire par le bras descendant la pente.

Moi : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?!

Many : Je n'ai pas que des amis au village, si ils me voient ils vont encore m'embêter. *grognant* Oh, ma matinée avait si bien commencée!

Elle me tire sous un rocher avec elle. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de place et je suis obliger de me coller contre elle si je ne veux pas qu'on me voit. Elle se retourna vers moi. Le rythme sourd retentit de nouveau dans mes oreilles.

Moi :*murmurant* Est-ce que tu entends?

Many :*fronçant les sourcils* Non, de quoi tu parle?

Moi : J'entends un rythme qui s'accélère. *tapant sur ma main pour imiter la pulsation* Juste comme ça.

Elle se rapproche et colle ça tête contre ma poitrine. Le rythme s'accélère encore plus. Elle relève la tête gênée.

Many : Ce sont tes battements de cœur Jonas... Tu n'as jamais fait quelque chose qui puisse te faire entendre tes battement de cœur?

Je secoue la tête. Je ressens la même chose que dans mon rêve avec Fiona. Fiona... On m'avait d'ailleurs dit que c'était une stimulation... J'ai vraiment envie de faire quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi. C'es obsédant mais surtout frustrant. Mon regard passe de ses yeux sombres à ses lèvres. Elle pose sa tête contre mon épaule.

Nous attendons de ne plus entendre les voix pour sortir. Many sort la première, apparemment très gênée. Je me lève et passe ma main dans mes cheveux en soupirant. Many observe ce geste et détourne le regard. Le retour est silencieux. On échange quelque phrases mais rien. Many sort une clef de la poche de son manteau et ouvre la porte. Des rires viennent du salon et nous avançons rapidement. Deux garçons (surement 13 et 14 ans ) sont assis sur la banquette avec avec le reste de la famille. L'un a les cheveux noirs et bouclés avec des yeux verts. Son visage carré ne montre pourtant pas de traits durs. Et l'autre à les cheveux court et jaune-dorés avec des yeux bleu. Il avait énormément de ressemblances avec Collin. Ils sourirent en me voyant arriver. Le garçon aux cheveux clairs se leva et Many couru le prendre dans ses bras.

Scott : Voici Jonas dont je vous ai parler.

Garçon au cheveux noirs : Salut je m'appelle Alex et celui qui étrangle Many derrière c'est Théo.

Katie rentre dans la pièce pour me donner Gabriel. Je le pris dans mes bras pendant qu'il gazouillait en agitant mes oreille. Je m'assoie sur un fauteuil, tout comme Many pendant que les deux garçon parlent de leur stage.

Théo : Alex s'est fait attaquer par un renard!

Alex : J'ai bien cru que j'allais y passer cette fois-ci!

Many rigole et nos regards s'accrochent 10 secondes avant qu'elle ne baisse la tête. Théo l'a remarqué mais ne dit rien. Je regarde Gabriel. Il me sourit en retour. _C'est bien une nouvelle vit qui commence pour moi._

* * *

><p><em>Voici le premier chapitre! Je le trouve un court... J'aimerai vraiment que vous me donniez vos avis en reviews, ça me permettra de savoir si je dois changer des trucs ou en laisser et répondre à certaine de vos questions! Dans tous les cas, merci d'avoir lu!<em>

_Iris Gangner_


	3. Chapter 2 : Yeah, I fell for you

Jonas' Talking

* * *

><p>Je na sais pas trop si je me sens à ma place maintenant. Ils on tous l'air de se connaître depuis tellement longtemps que j'ai l'impression de faire tâche avec Gabe. Théo est apparemment le frère de Collin et <em>très<em> proche de Many. Je ne réalise même pas que Gabe s'est endormit sur moi.

Katie : Jonas tu devrais peut-être aller coucher Gabe, c'est l'heure de sa sieste.

Jonas : Bien sûr.

Je me lève rapidement puis sors du salon. Je repense à la scène sous le rocher. Elle avait été si proche de moi que j'en ai des frissons. J'ouvre la porte de la chambre et dépose Gabe dans le lit. Je pense que je vais rester ici.

Je ferme les rideaux et m'installe dans le rocking chair. Dire que si je n'étais pas partis je serais en ce moment en train de recevoir des souvenir du passeur et Gabe mort. Je m'endors petit à petit sur mes réflexions.

Je me réveille en sursaut au touché de quelque chose de chaud. Many est devant moi et pose une couverture à carreaux sur mon torse. Je la regarde dans les yeux et elle détourne le regard.

Many : Je suis venue voir parce que tu mettais beaucoup de temps...

Moi : Tu as l'air complètement tourmentée.

Many :*souriant bêtement* Je sais.

Moi :*fronçant les sourcils* Pourquoi ?

Many :*hésitant* Je ne sais pas trop si je peux te le dire...

Moi : Aller...

Many : D'accord!

Gabe apparemment réveiller se met à pleurer. Many le prend dans ses bras doucement en lui chuchotant des mots apaisants. Elle s'assit sur le lit en me regardant.

Many : Eh bien, juste avant de venir te voir, je suis partie discuter avec Théo... et...

Moi :*étrangement très curieux* Et quoi?!

Many : Il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui.

Moi :*grognant* Ca veut dire quoi ça encore!?

Many :*rigolant* Tu vois Scott et Katie? Ils s'aiment et ils se sont mariés pour se montrer mutuellement leur amour. Deux personnes qui sortent ensemble ne vont pas forcément se marier mais elle s'aiment comme même. C'est un peu comme être amoureux, sauf que les gens qui sortent ne sont pas obligatoirement amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Je réfléchis comprenant petit à petit la signification de cette expression.

Moi : Tu l'aime?

Many : Oui mais je ne sais pas! Je n'ai jamais vraiment vu Théo de cette manière là!

Elle avait l'air tellement troublé. Sûrement autant que moi. Je passais encore une fois mes doigts entre mes cheveux en soupirant.

Moi : Je ne peux pas t'aider.

Elle se lève avec Gabe dans les bras et ouvre la fenêtre. Elle sort sur la terrasse et glisse quelques flocons de neige entre les doigts de Gabe. Je me positionne à côté d'elle et observe Gabe. Il a l'air tellement bien dans ses bras. Elle me regarde dans les yeux et je fis de même. J'aimerais me perdre dans les tréfonds de l'univers avec des yeux si sombres.

Many : Est-ce normal de ressentir autant de confusion à 12 ans?

Elle rentre dans la chambre mais je la retiens par le bras.

Moi : Des quoi tu parles?

Many : Laisse tomber.

Elle pose Gabe sur le lit, non sans lui avoir fait un bisous sur la joue. Elle sort après m'avoir salué de la main.

* * *

><p>Collin à accepté de me prêter des livres. Plus j'en lis, et plus je comprend cette manière de vivre et tout me semble plus logique. Je regarde des films et des séries qui passait il y a des décennies grâce à l'ordinateur qui a été installé dans ma chambre. Je trouve ça vraiment intéressant. Many à finalement accepter de sortir avec Théo. Je l'apprécie, il génial mais... Il y a quelque chose qui bloque nos rapports.<p>

Moi : Je trouve ça incroyable le nombre de créatures qui peuvent bien être inventées.

Collin : T'es pas le seul! Les vampires m'effraient!

Many :*souriant* T'es ridicule Collin.

Alex : Franchement Collin, retrouve-toi devant un ours et après on verra!

Collin se met à bouder pendant qu'on rigole.

Moi : Bon, faut que je termine mon épisode je monte!

Collin : Moi et Many il faut qu'on parle!

Collin pousse Many dans les escaliers et referme la porte de sa chambre à clé.

Théo : Ah, les filles!

Je rigole et monte les escaliers mais je suis attiré par le bruit venant de la chambre de Collin. Je m'arrête et écoute.

Collin : Vous vous êtes embrassés?

Many :...

Collin : Many!

Many : NON ! Non, j'ai pas voulu.

Collin : Mais pourquoi?!

Many : Katie m'a toujours dit d'attendre le bon pour le premier baiser et ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ton frère mais...

Collin : Mais quoi?!

Many: Mais je ne sais pas, j'ai pas du tout l'impression que ce soit lui le bon, c'est tout!

Je sens la porte s'ouvrir et je monte les escaliers précipitamment. Je rentre dans ma chambre ou Gabe dort déjà. Je m'assoit devant le bureau et ouvre ma vidéo quand j'entends la porte s'ouvrir sur Many qui se jette sur mon lit et sur le dos.

Moi : Mais fais comme chez toi.

Many : Merci, c'est ce que je compte faire!

Elle se relève sur ses coudes et me regarde.

Many : Tu as changé!

Moi : Comment ça?

Many : Tu es plus détendu et tu viens de faire un sarcasme.

Je rigole et elle sourit.

Moi : Tu veux me parler?

Many : Pas vraiment, c'est juste que j'aime bien l'ambiance de ta chambre.

Moi :*m'asseyant à côté d'elle* Aller raconte.

Elle baisse la tête puis me regarde dans les yeux.

Many : Ca fait déjà 2 mois presque depuis le jours où a réellement discuté dans ta chambre mais depuis ce jour je n'ai jamais cessé d'être confuse.

Moi : Mais confuse à propos de quoi?

Many : Théo... je sens bien que je l'aime mais...

Moi : Tu ne sais toujours pas?

Elle hoche la tête et la pose contre mon épaule.

Many : Je me sens tellement faible à côté de toi... en sécurité... je peux laisser tomber mon armure.

Moi : Est-ce que tu trouve que j'ai changé en bien?

Many : Bien sûr! Tu commence même à te comporter comme les beaux gosses dans les vieilles séries américaines que tu regardes tout les jours.

Moi : Tu trouve que je suis un beau gosse?

Many :*gênée* Bah, ouais.

Moi : Même quand je fais ça ?*la plaquant coucher sur le dos et la regardant dans les yeux*

Ses lunettes tombent de son visage.

Many :*souriant* Surtout quand tu fais ça... *se mord la lèvre inférieur en fronçant les sourcils*

Elle se relève sur ses coude en rapprochant encore plus nos visages. Je me penche et embrasse son cou doucement. Elle frissonne et se redresse brusquement. Elle me repousse délicatement et remet ses lunettes. Elle descend du lit rapidement.

Many : Faut que j'y aille.

Moi : No problem.

Elle sort précipitamment de la chambre. Je me recouche sur le lit en soupirant. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux nerveusement.

Moi : Oui, j'en pince pour toi.

* * *

><p>Many's Talking<p>

* * *

><p>OH MY GAAAD C'ETAIT QUOI CA? Je cours vers ma chambre mais on m'interpelle. C'est Théo et il me plaque contre le mur. Il me regarde dans les yeux et sourit et lui sourit poliment en retour. Il essaye de m'embrasser mais je le repousse encore une fois. Ses mains sur mes hanches me font mal.<p>

Théo : Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas!? Dis moi!

Many : *le poussant* Je ne veux pas c'est tout.

J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre et m'y enferme. Je me place devant le miroir et touche l'endroit où Jonas a précédemment posé ses lèvres. Je frissonne encore une fois.

Many : Oui, j'en pince pour toi.

* * *

><p><em>CHALUT LES AMIS!<em>

_Je suis de retour avec le nouveau chapitre que je trouve meilleur que le précédent même si il est plus court mais c'est fait exprès. Pour l'instant ils ont 12 ans mais dans les chapitres suivants ils en auront 16. Je trouve le couple Jany super inte__nse mais je sais pas ce que vous en pensez! Bref, pour le savoir il faudrait que vous m'envoyez des reviews ça me permettra d'améliorer la fiction so you know how to do it._

_Bye,_

_Iris Gangner_


	4. Chapter 3 : How can you be embarrassed ?

**Ellipse 1 an**

* * *

><p>Jonas' talking<p>

Depuis mon arrivée, j'ai mérité le droit d'aller chercher le bois. Bien sûr, Many m'accompagne. C'est un peu comme notre rituel.

Nous n'avons pas discuté de ce qui c'était passé l'autre jour. Nous continuons de vivre comme si de n'était.

Théo est assez bizarre en ce moment. Il a l'air contrarié et crie souvent sur Many qui finit toujours par partir d'un pas lourd vers sa chambre et d'en claquer la porte. Tout le monde sens la tension, mais personne n'ose leur demander ce qu'il se passe. J'ai encore plus de mal à m'entendre avec lui.

Je profite de notre moment pour lui poser des questions.

Elle pousse la brouette comme d'habitude. Elle à presque l'air triste, mais elle le cache sous l'énervement. Elle fronce les sourcils, mais ses yeux sont emplis de peine.

Moi : Est-ce que ça va?

Elle lève son regard dans ma direction.

Many : Heu... On peut dire ça comme ça.

Moi : Ça va avec Théo ?

Many : Pas vraiment, il passe ses journée à s'énerver pour rien.

Moi : Laisse moi pousser la brouette.

Elle me tends l'une des poignée. Je les prends pendant qu'elle se place sur le côté.

Many : Je vais le quitter.

Mes oreilles chauffent et je me tourne vers elle.

Moi : Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?!

Many : Il pense que je le trompe. Non mais sérieusement, à 12 ans, avec qui est-ce qu'il veut que je le trompe ?!

_Moi._ Pensais-je. Je garde néanmoins cette pensée pour moi. Elle ramasse une bûche et la jette presque dans la brouette.

Many : J'en ai sincèrement marre des ses caprices, c'est un imbécile, et s'il pense qu'il me trompe, c'est qu'il ne me mérite pas. Peut importe ce qu'il dira. *sa voix se casse* Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai accepté de sortir avec lui.

Elle s'arrête brusquement et baisse la tête. Ses épaules sont agiter de petits spasmes qui me laissent deviner qu'elle pleure. Je m'arrêtes également et repose la brouette. Je vais me placer devant elle et entour sa taille de mes bras. Elle pose sa tête contre ma poitrine pendant qu'elle agrippe ses bras fins autour de mon torse. Je l'entends renifler.

Je caresse son dos pour la calmer. Nous abandonnons la brouette pour marcher

Nous nous installons sur un banc, après avoir dégagé la neige qui s'y trouvait. Many pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

Moi : Avoue il y a autre chose.

Many : Comment ça ?

Moi : Je te connais Many, tu es trop forte pour ne pleurer que pour ça.

Un nouveau sanglot s'échappe de sa gorge, comme une plainte.

Many : Il, il... il m'oblige à faire des choses que je ne veux pas faire.

Je fronce les sourcils, un peu inquiet.

Moi : C'est à dire ?

Many : Av-av-vant, il m'obligeait seulement à l'embrasser, mais un jour il m'a frappé et il s'est empressé de recommencer, mais plus fort. Juste à cause de ça. Et depuis, il vient me voir tout les jours à 14h30 pour me poser la question : "Est-ce que tu m'aime?". Au début, je répondait oui, mais après, il me demandait si je voulais l'embrasser. J'ai toujours dit non, donc il me frappait. Depuis un moment, je dis non au deux questions. Ce garçon est un monstre. Comment s'imaginer que c'est le frère de Collin.

Elle enfouit son visage dans ma nuque et l'une de ses lèvres effleure mon épaule. Je n'imaginait pas du tout Théo comme ça. Je resserre ma prise sur la taille de Many. Elle ne pleure plus mais semble toujours triste. Comment n'ais-je pu me rendre compte de rien ? Je me sens un peu coupable.

Many : Je pense que Théo est jaloux de toi.

Je me redresse brusquement.

Moi : Comment ça ?

Many : Regarde, je te connais depuis moins longtemps que lui, mais je me sens mieux en ta présence.

Cela fait un moment que je me suis rendu à l'évidence que j'aimais un peu trop Many, mais de son côté, elle ne semblait pas vouloir se défaire de Théo, donc je m'étais résigné. Mais ses dernières paroles me rendirent confus et me rappelèrent la scène dans ma chambre. Je sens mon cœur s'accélérer.

Many, posée de travers sur mes genoux fait tourner entre ses doigts un médaillon.

Moi : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Many : Théo m'as offert ce truc quand j'avais cinq ans. Maintenant je me rends compte à quel point il est moche.

Elle se lève, le regarde une dernière fois et le lance le plus fort possible. Le collier s'écrase en mille morceaux sur un rocher. Many reviens s'installer sur mes genoux.

Many : Je suis pas trop lourde ?

Moi : Non, t'inquiète pas.

Elle repose sa tête sur mon épaule. Je crois qu'elle entends mon cœur battre si vite qu'il pourrait exploser, mais elle le garde pour elle. Je la sens sourire contre mon épaule.

Moi : Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

Many : Quand je nous regarde comme ça, je sais pourquoi Théo est jaloux de toi.

Moi : Pourquoi ?

Elle relève la tête et me regarde dans les yeux.

Many : Jamais je n'aurais osé m'asseoir sur les genoux de Théo.

On reste à se regarder longtemps comme ça. Je replace une des mèche de ses cheveux frisés derrière son oreille. Elle plonge son visage vers le mien doucement et je fais de même.

... : Tien, tiens,... mais c'est Many!

Je sursaute et je me relève aussi vite que Many.

Une petite fille blonde se dirige en courant vers nous. Many la prends dans ses bras.

Many : Bonjour Annabeth.

Annabeth : Bonjour Many. *se tournant vers moi* C'est qui ?

Many se tourne vers moi un peu gêné. Je crois qu'elle repense à tout à l'heure.

Many : C'est mon nouvel ami Jonas. Tu lui dis bonjour ?

Annabeth : Bonjour Jonas. *elle me fixe avec attention* Tu es très beau.

Je sens mes joues chauffer et Many éclate de rire. Je me penche vers Annabeth.

Moi : Et toi tu es très mignonne.

Elle sourit et rougit et cache son visage dans le cou de Many. Many qui me regarde dans les yeux et me sourit.

Many : Que fais- tu là Anna ?

Anna : Je cherche ma souris.

Many : j'aurais aimer t'aider à chercher ta souris, mais mon père m'attends pour le bois. À un prochaine fois?

Anna : *partant en sautillant* Au revoir Many. Au revoir Jonas.

Elle s'enfonce dans la forêt. Many se tourne vers moi.

Many : Je pense qu'on a assez de bois.

Elle part dans le sens inverse, direction de la brouette. Elle la soulève et la pousse vers le chalet. Je la suis en silence.

* * *

><p>Moi : J'aime Many.<p>

Je me regarde dans le miroir de ma chambre, décider. J'essaie de répété cette avec conviction pour voir si elle sonne bien. J'entends du bruit dans la chambre d'à côté. Je colle mon oreille contre le mur. C'est la chambre de Many. Je le sais parce que la vois sortir sur sa terrasse le matin.

"TU PEUX PAS ME QUITTER" "JE T'ASSURE QUE SI, JE PEUX" " TU ES A MOI, TU M'AIME" "JE NE T'AIME PAS" "PERSONNE NE T'AIMERAS PLUS QUE MOI JE T'AIME" "Tu crois ça? Si tu m'aime tant, pourquoi tu passe ta vie à me frapper ?"

Un silence. Un long silence. J'entends des pas puis une porte qui claque.

Le dîner c'est assez mal passé. La tension était lourde, et Théo ne cessait de me lancer des regards noirs. Many elle avait l'air plus sereine et toisait Théo avec dédain. Collin avait au courant de la situation. J'ai quitté la table en premier.

* * *

><p>Je viens de me mettre en pyjama. Gabe gazouille dans son lit. Il est devenu très bavard. Parfois j'ai même l'impression qu'il chante. Je vois par la fenêtre la lumière de la chambre de Many qui s'allume. Elle s'éteint quelques secondes plus tard. Les vibrations des murs l'indiquent que la fenêtre à été ouverte. J'ouvre la mienne vers ma terrasse.<p>

J'observe discrètement Many qui en pyjamema également. Elle ne porte pas ses lunettes et ses cheveux lâchés descendent en cascades jusqu'à ses en hanches. Elle est accoudée à la rambarde et sourit doucement vers le bas. Elle est magnifique comme ça. Je me décide à sortir aussi. Many me remarque et me sourit.

Many : Salut.

Moi : Salut.

Elle tourne la tête.

Many : Je pense que si tu n'étais pas là, je n'aurais pas décidé de le quitter. Merci.

Moi : Je t'en prie.

Elle se rapproche de ma rambarde qui n'est séparée de la sienne par un petit espace. Je me rapproche d'elle également. Elle s'assoit sur le bord de sa rambarde et passe ses jambes au dessus de la mienne. Elle laisse glisser et atterrit sur ma terrasse. Elle se rapproche de moi.

Many : J'ai pensé faire une erreur en refusant d'embrasser Théo. Maintenant je me rends compte que j'avais tout à fait raison.

Elle se poste devant moi. Je me rends que je suis largement plus grand qu'elle. J'ai la bouche soudainement sèche et j'ai du mal à parler.

Moi : Sûrement.

Je pose une main sur sa nuque, juste en dessous de sa mâchoire et l'autre sur sa taille. Elle me sourit encore une fois. Quelques flocons tombent sur ses cheveux. Nos respiration son saccadé, comme si nous manquions d'oxygène. Je baisse un peu la tête vers elle. Une de ses main s'agrippe au bras qui la tient par la taille. Je la rapproche un peu plus de moi. Elle monte sur la pointe des pieds et je dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Ses lèvres sont chaudes et douces. Je la sens sourire contre mes lèvres. Ne sachant pas trop comment m'y prendre, j'essaye de bouger mes lèvres contre les siennes. Many y réponds et le reste vient tout seul. On s'embrasse doucement, sans se presser. J'essaye simplement de profiter de l'instant. L'autre main de Many viens se glisser dans mes cheveux. Je la serre encore plus fort contre moi. Elle gémit et je m'arrête.

Moi : Pardon, je t'ai fait mal ?

Many : Nan, au contraire. Ça me fait juste bizarre de recevoir autant d'amour d'un coup...

Elle à l'air gêner.

Moi : Comment peux-tu encore avoir l'air gêner, alors qu'on vient de s'embrasser ?

Elle rigole. Je l'embrasse une dernière fois.

Many : C'est pas tout, mais je commence à avoir froid.

Moi : Rentrons alors.

Je lui ouvre la porte de la fenêtre et elle rentre en me souriant. Je la suis à l'intérieure. Elle se dirige vers Gabe qui éternue. Elle le porte.

Many : Il a dû prendre froid à cause de la fenêtre. Voyons Jonas !

Moi : Excusez-moi, mais je vous rappelle que c'est vous qui m'avez distrais.

Elle me sourit. Je m'assois sur mon grand fauteuil et Many me rejoins en s'asseyant de travers comme dans la forêt plus tôt. Elle a toujours Gabe dans les bras. Elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule et regarde Gabe tendrement. Celui-ci continue de babiller des trus incompréhensibles.

Many : Il te ressemble tellement... Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas ton petit frère ?

Moi : Non, je ne pense pas.

Many : Mais regarde, vous avez les mêmes yeux. *elle me regarde dans les yeux* Et j'aime tes yeux.

Je me mets à rougir et je détourne le regard.

Many : Comment peux-tu encore avoir l'air gêner, alors qu'on vient de s'embrasser ?!

Cette fois-ci c'est moi qui rigole. Elle dépose un petit baiser sur ma joue et je rougis de plus belle. Elle éclate de rire et Gabe tape dans ses mains. Elle dépose un autre baiser sur ma mâchoire. Un silence apaisant s'installe.

Gabe attrape le visage Many et dépose un bisou baveux en ses deux sourcils. Elle éclate de rire.

Many : Je crois que lui aussi est jaloux !

Gabe : Ma...ma...ma...ma

Moi : On dirait qu'il essaye de parler.

Gabe se concentre tellement qu'il fronce les sourcils.

Gabe : Ma...ma...ma...ma-ma...mama...

Many fronce les sourcils.

Many : Heu...je suis censée le prendre comment ?

Gabe : Man...man...man...

Moi : Il essaye de dire ton nom...

Gabe : Mama...mama...

Many : Je crois que contenterai de mama alors, c'est un début après tout.

Gabe s'allonge à plat ventre sur celui de Many. Au bout de quelques instant il s'endort.

Many : Jonas, il te ressemble beaucoup trop. Il a tes yeux, il a ton nez *elle regarde mon nez* et il a ta bouche *elle regarde ma bouche*.

Moi : Franchement, je ne sais pas.

Many : En tous cas, s'il continue à te ressembler comme ça, c'est sûr qu'il deviendra beau plus tard.

Je me sens encore rougir.

Many : T'es tellement mignon quand tu rougie...

Elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Je dépose un baiser sur ses cheveux qui sente la vanille.

Je sens sa respiration se régulariser. Je jette un coup d'oeil à son visage et constate qu'elle dort. Je me laisse finalement emporter par le sommeil.

* * *

><p>BAM!<p>

Un coup retentit en bas. Many se réveille en sursaut. Elle réveille Gabe par la même occasion. Il se met à pleurer. Elle se lève et je l'imite.

Moi : Tu entendu le...

Many : Oui.

Nous sortons de la chambre en trombe. Many essaye de calmer Gabe. Il est très nerveux. Nous descendons les escalier en vitesse. Tout le monde est réunit en bas, devant la porte d'entrée. Scott s'acroupit et un fine main se tend vers lui.

Je m'approche du pas de la porte. Ma respiration s'accélère. Un corps gît sur le paillasson. Scott soulève la personne et se dirige vers le salon. Il la dépose sur le canapé. Katie s'approche avec un couverture. Je me dirige vers le canapé. Ma respiration coupe.

_Fiona._ Les lèvres bleues de froid, l'air faible me regarde. Elle est extrêmement maigre et très peu couverte. Même comme ça elle me paraît mignonne.

Fiona : Jonas...

Moi : Fiona.

Je sens une présence derrière. Je me retourne. Many qui tient toujours Gabe m'observe un peu confuse.


	5. Chapter 5 : Sex man

Tout le monde s'est réuni dans le salon. Fiona tient une tasse de chocolat entre ses doigts fins. Elle me lance des regards doux. Elle Many fronce les sourcils.

Moi : Que fais-tu ici Fiona ?

Fiona : Je te cherchais.

Moi : Tu t'es enfui ?

Fiona : Oui. Je voulais te retrouver, le Passeur m'as tout raconter.

Elle boit une gorgée. Je me sens un peu mal à l'aise, dans la même pièce avec Many et Fiona.

Gabe s'est rendormit sur Many.

Moi : Eh bien... Je vous présente à tous Fiona, qui était avec moi dans la même communauté, et même tranche d'âge. Elle s'occupait des personnes âgées.

J'entends Collin pouffer derrière. Elle s'arrête brusquement et s'empêche de rire. Fiona pose la tasse sur la table basse et se relève.

Fiona : Jonas, il faut que tu revienne avec moi.

Moi : Fiona, ils ont essayé d'élargir Gabe.

Fiona : Mais ce n'est pas un problème laisse Gabe ici. Nous avons besoin d'un nouveau dépositaire, le Passeur est gravement malade. Ne me dis pas que tu veux vivre comme ça?

Moi : Fiona, vivre à la communauté, ce n'est pas vivre. Je ne pourrais jamais aimer habiter là-bas.

Fiona : Que veux-tu dire par aimer? Sois plus précis.

Moi : Tu vois, c'est exactement pour ce genre de choses que ne veux pas y retourner !

Je me lève part vers ma chambre. J'entends des petits pas précipité qui me suivent. Je me retourne et rencontre Many.

Many : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Jonas.

Moi : Je ne t'ai jamais raconté mon enfance en communauté. Il est temps que je le fasse.

ŌøøŌ

Je suis allongé dans mon lit avec Many. Elle tripotte l'une des mèches de ses cheveux. Je la regarde faire. Sa tête est nichée dans le creux de mon cou et son corps est tourné vers moi. Elle fronce les sourcils.

Many : Donc... Tu étais amoureux de...de Fiona...?

Moi : Je ne sais pas, l'amour est interdit en communauté. Du moins... il n'existe pas ou il est utiliser à petite dose. Je me souviens juste que je la trouvait très belle et que je l'aimais beaucoup. Mais c'est fini tous ça.

Many soupire longuement.

Many : Comment est que j'ai pu accepter de sortir avec Théo alors que tu était là...

Moi : Nan, c'est normal puisque tu venais à peine de me connaître. Euh...est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

Elle se tourne vers moi.

Many : Quoi ?

Moi : Hum... Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Many éclate de rire à s'en rompre les côtes.

Many : À ton avis, ça vaut vraiment le coup de poser la question ?

Moi : Bah je sais pas...

Many : Bien sûr que je veux sortir avec toi!

Elle entoure mon torse avec ses petits bras et me serre contre elle.

Moi : Tu devrais aller dormir Many.

Many : Je veux rester avec toi. Et puis t'a rien dis tout à l'heure.

Moi : Tout à l'heure tu dormais déjà, j'allais pas te réveiller.

Elle sourit.

Many : Je ne sortirait pas. Si tu veux me faire sortir il faudra que tu m'y traînes, et tu à l'air bien trop fatigué pour pouvoir le faire.

Moi : Pas faux. Tu vas donc devoir rester avec moi. Je te préviens, je bave et je ronfle.

Many : C'est pas un problème, de toute façon j'ai gagné alors peux m'importe. Tant que reste avec toi...

Je tire la lourde couverture. Il fait si froid. Many se serre contre moi.

Moi : Bonne nuit Many.

Many : Bonne nuit Jonas.

ŌøøŌ

J'ouvre les yeux. La chambre est plongée dans pénombre. C'est bien l'hiver après tout. Many est couchée à côté de moi, l'air paisible. Sa poitrine se soulève doucement. Elle est vraiment belle. Ses cils épais son rabattue autour de sa paupière. Je regarde l'heure : 6h47. Dans moins d'un quart d'heure Scott va venir me réveiller et je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'il me retrouve avec sa fille dans mon lit. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je les sens remuer. Je me retire et ses paupières papillonnent.

Elle me regarde et sourit puis d'une voix enrouée elle me dit :

Many : Salut...

Moi : Salut... T'es consciente que ton père arrive dans moins d'un quart d'heure ?

Many : Je sais, mais je ne veux toujours pas sortir.

Cette fois-ci c'est elle qui dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je lui réponds.

Many : Tu te rends compte que ça va bientôt faire un ans que je te connais. Tu vas avoir 14 ans et moi aussi. D'ailleurs, il faudrait que tu ailles à l'école.

Moi : Pas faux.

Elle sort du lit un peu difficilement. Je me lève également. Je la prends dans mes bras. Ses cheveux sentent toujours la vanille. Elle frisonne un peu en sentant mon nez derrière son oreille.

Des pas retentissent dans le couloir.

Many : Oh non, c'est Scott.

Elle se dirige vers la fenêtre et l'ouvre. Elle pose un pied sur la terrasse mais se retourne vers moi. Elle m'embrasse un peu trop longtemps et caresse mes cheveux doucement. Les pas de Scott se font plus proche alors je la repousse doucement.

Moi : On a pas le temps pour ça.

Many : *gênée* Désolée...

Moi : *replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux* À tout à l'heure.

Many : * souriant* À tout à l'heure.

Elle enjambe les rambardes pendant que je ferme la fenêtre. J'entends frapper à la porte et je me retourne. La porte s'ouvre sur un Scott en pyjama.

Scott : Bonjour Jonas... *il plisse les yeux* Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Moi : Heu... J'ouvrais les rideaux.

Scott hausse les épaules et ferme la porte. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux. J'entends des coups vers la fenêtre et me retourne. C'est Many qui me fait signe d'ouvrir la fenêtre, ce que je fais automatiquement. À peine la fenêtre est ouverte qu'elle me saute dessus. Elle m'embrasse encore et passe sa main dans mes cheveux.

Many : Prépare toi pour l'école.

Elle caresse ma joue et s'éloigne. Je ferme encore une fois la fenêtre.

_L'école hein...?_

ŌøøŌ

Je descend pour le petit déjeuner avec Gabe. Il est silencieux ce matin, sûrement encore un peu fatigué à cause de cette nuit.

Tout est en bas, même Fiona qui me sourit.

Many la toise en fronçant les sourcils à ce regard. Je m'assoie après avoir confier Gabe à Katie. Many et Collin porte leurs uniforme : une jupe sombre noire et bleu en tweed, une chemise blanche et une veste noir avec un blason. Many portait une cravate et Collin un nœud qui sont tous les deux en tweed bleu. Collin portait un serre-tête bleu et Many avait attachés ses cheveux avec une longue bande de tissu bleu. Les garçons sont également en uniforme. Chemise blanche, pantalon noir et veste bleue (presque noir) avec toujours le même blason..

Moi : Est-ce qu'on peut m'expliquer pourquoi personne n'est partit à l'école avant?

Collin : Je suppose que tu conscient que les communautés utilise un système puissant pouvant contrôler les conditions météorologiques ? *je hoche la tête* Eh bien, il est tellement puissant qu'il dérègle les nôtres. Il peux arriver que nous ayons des hiver de 3 trois ans. Pendant cette période, il est très compliqué d'utiliser l'électricité, alors nous avons pour règle de sortir de chez nous le moins souvent possible. L'école est alors annulée, et nous recevons tous les mois des dossiers qui contiennent le programme scolaire.

Je réfléchis quelques minutes. C'est compliqué tout ça...

Many, me lance des regards discrets auxquels je réponds. Cette fois-ci c'est Fiona qui fronce les sourcils vers Many. Elles se regardent un moment, indifférentes.

Many : Est-ce qu'on emmène Fiona au collège ?

Katie : Ce serait bien, elle s'enuirait ici.

Many plisse les yeux et attrape le beurre sur la table. Collin commence un long monologue sur le collège.

Collin : Nous sommes en classe de 4e, qui correspond à la deuxième classe du Cycle 4...

Many : En sachant que les fille rentrent à l'école maternelle plus tard.

Moi : Pourquoi ?

Théo : *regardant vers Many* Pour apprendre de bonnes valeurs au garçon et le sens des responsabilité. Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Many lui lance regard noir.

Many : *amèrement* On juge les filles matures plus tôt, elles n'ont donc pas besoin de ça.

Théo : Bah pourtant ils devraient.

Katie : Les hommes qui ont crée les communautés sont des lâches. Ils ont refusé de d'affronter leur problèmes et il se sont enfermés dans une utopie artificielle et éphémère.

Fiona baisse la tête. Scott se lève

Scott : C'est pas tout les jeunes mais il est temps pour vous de partir. Votre bus arrive.

Fiona hurle en pointant le beurre. Tout le monde se retourne vers elle.

Fiona : Le beurre il...il...il...il

Je regarde le beurre qui n'a rien d'anormal. Je réfléchis et comprends.

Fiona : Il est...est...il est...

Moi : Jaune ?

Elle hoche la tête doucement. Tout le monde la regarde.

Moi : Tu vas finir par t'y habituer.

Elle me regarde incertaine. Je commence à penser qu'elle aurait dû rester là-bas. Son esprit sensible semblent avoir plus de mal que le mien avec cette nouvelle manière de vivre. Et moi en plus, j'ai eu le Passeur.

ŌøøŌ

Fiona c'est assise à côté de Collin dans le bus et je lui jette souvent des regards inquiets. Many est affalée sur moi les jambes sur les accoudoirs. Sa tête repose sur la vitre.

Many : J'ai dis à Collin qu'on était ensemble. Elle a juste été un peu déçu que je ne sois plus avec son frère.

Elle se tourne vers moi.

Many : Tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé avec Fiona ?!

Moi : Tu sais qu'en communauté, on nous injecte des produit à la naissance qui nous empêche de voir les couleurs. Eh bah, elle a simplement eu le choc de la première fois.

Many : J'espère que je vais réussir à m'entendre avec elle. Je veux vraiment pas faire la jalouse.

Moi : Pourquoi t'aurais à faire la jalouse ?!

Elle me regarde tristement.

Many : Jonas, je pense que le crépuscule de sentiments que tu avais pour elle était réciproque. La façon qu'elle à de te regarder... Bientôt je vais avoir 14 ans, mais je sais déjà que quand une fille regarde ton copain comme ça c'est mauvais signe. *elle me regarde dans les yeux* Je tiens énormément à toi Jonas. Contrairement aux autres amourettes qu'on peut voir ailleurs, je ne m'imagine pas sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre ni même pouvoir tomber amoureuse une deuxième fois.

Elle détourne le regard et fait mine de retirer une poussière de son collant en me disant qu'elle est "amoureuse". Je souris à cette réaction. Même si on ne pouvait pas la voir rougir, ses pommettes prenaient une teinte orangée adorable.

Many : Désolée, c'est juste que je panique un peu en voyant que tu ne réponds alors je me...

Elle s'arrête en me voyant sourire.

Moi : Je t'aime.

Elle se cale un peu plus contre moi.

Moi : Est-ce que un jour où je serais à côté de toi tu arrêteras de t'asseoir sur mes genoux.

Many : *rigolant* Je ne pense pas!

ŌøøŌ

Moi :*sortant d'une classe,* C'est toujours comme ça un cours d'histoire ?

Collin : Toujours. De toute façon c'est la pause.

On sort dehors. Fiona est presque collée à moi, comme si elle avait peur de la planète entière. En fait, elle a peur de la planète entière. Se comportement gêne un peu Many mais elle ne dit rien. Elle se contente d'une grimace dans ma direction quand Fiona m'agrippe par le bras.

Un groupe de filles est installé sur un banc. Elle me regarde en chuchotant. Je reconnais ce comportement, Many me l'as très clairement fait comprendre dans le bus.

_Soit elles médisent et colportent des rumeurs sur toi, soit elles s'intéressent à toi._

Génial.

Collin le remarque et se dirige vers elles. Elle leur parle avec entrain et des gestes.

Quand elle revient, les filles ont diriger leurs regards ailleurs que sur moi.

Collin : Eh bah, t'as du succès !

Many : Les filles aiment tes yeux Jonas, les filles aiment tes yeux.

Cette fois-ci, une bandes garçons se dirige vers nous. Un garçon s'avance et fais étrange tours de passe de mains avec Many. Il avait un visage rectangulaire, mais des traits adoucis par des regard chaud chocolat emplie de défi. Ses cheveux châtains était relevés et un petit anneau perçait sa lèvre inférieur. Un _bad boy._

...: Salut Many, ça fait un bail. Tu repasse plus aussi souvent au village.

Many : Salut Edward. Si je ne viens plus au village c'est parce que j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter. *se tourne vers moi* Je te présente Jonas, c'est mon _copain_.

Il fronce les sourcils dans ma direction. Il jette un petit coup d'œil à Fiona qui recule.

Edward : Quand tu dis copain... Tu dis copain comme... comme _copain_.

Many : Oui.

Il serre fortement la mâchoire. Il me souris faussement.

Edward : Il serait peut-être tant que tu reste avec des garçons non? Viens je vais te présenter à mes amis.

Je me tourne vers Many qui hausse les épaules.

Moi : Pourquoi pas...

Je le suis. Tout les garçons me regarde avec défi. Je pense qu'il veulent que je fasse mes preuve. Je les salut tous. Je surprends une de leur conversations.

...: ...au début elle était pas d'accord mais elle s'est laisser aller.

...: Elles font toutes ça au début mais la nature reprends le dessus.

Edward : *souriant malicieusement* Et puis, elle finissent toutes par aimer ça nan ?

Toutes la bande rigole sauf moi.

Moi : De quoi vous parler ?

Edward : À ton avis.

Moi : Nan, sérieux, je sais pas.

Il éclate de rire.

Edward : De sexe mec.

Je fronce les sourcils. Comment peut-il dire ça aussi crûment ?

Edward : De baise à l'état pur.

Moi : Je te suis pas là.

Edward : Quand t'es en train d'embrasser ta copine et qu'elle se met à gémir ou encore quand elle se met à frissonner quand tu effleure son cou avec tes lèvres ça te fait rien ? De sentir ses cuisses frémissantes contre les tiennes ça te fait rien ? Sinon c'est que t'es gay mon gars !

Ils éclatent tout de rire.

Edward : À partir des tes 12 ans, tu peux tout faire mon pote. Dès que tu embrasse une fille ailleurs que sur la bouche, elle devient folle. Elle ne se contrôle plus.

Moi : Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse tout ça?

Edward : Que tu ressente du plaisir imbécile. Et comment tu veux avoir des gosses si tu fais pas ça?

... : C'est bon Ed, nous fais pas un cours de biologie non-plus.

La sonnerie retentit.

Edward : À la prochaine taffiole...

Il s'éloigne avec sbires vers le hall. Je rejoins Many troublé. Many me rejoins et me prends par la main.

ŌøøŌ

Je m'installe dans ma chambre avec mes nouvelles affaires : uniformes, livres, cahiers... Je suis épuisé. Je retire mes chaussures et me jette dans mon lit. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et je sens une cascade boucles s'affaler sur moi.

Elle se redresse sur ses coudes et me sourit. Je l'observe et l'embrasse.

Je repense ce qu'a dit Edward. Avant, quand je l'embrassais, ce n'était qu'un truc même un jeux d'amoureux. Maintenant je me demande si ça n'a pas un rapport avec,...le sexe.

À mon avis il se trompe. Mais j'ai extrêmement envie d'essayer.

Je retourne Many sur le dos, toujours en l'embrassant. Je la regarde dans les yeux et elle me sourit quelques secondes puis je recommence à l'embrasser. Mes baisers se déplace doucement de sa bouche vers son cou. Je sens sa respiration s'accélérer. De petits sons s'échappe de sa bouche.

Il avait raison.

Ma main glisse de sa taille à sa hanches. En feu hardant s'allume en moi, et me consume la poitrine.

Many : *faiblement* Jo...Jo...Jon...Jonas... Jonas qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Je m'arrête brusquement.

Moi : Je suis désolé.

Elle attrape mon visage entre ses deux mains et regarde attentivement mes yeux.

Many : Tu as les pupilles dilatées...

Elle se relève brusquement et se met à genoux.

Many : Oh mon Dieu... De quoi est-ce que tu as discuté avec Edward ?!

Moi : Eh bien, c'est à dire que ...

Many : Je vais le tuer.

Je constate que j'ai un peu mal entre les jambes. Many m'observe avec inquiétude.

Moi : Tu sais ce qu'il m'arrive ?

Many : Eh bien... C'est dur à expliquer. Tu devrais plutôt aller parler de ça avec Scott. Désolée.

Elle dépose un baiser sur ma joue et se relève. Elle sort rapidement de la chambre en se mordant la lèvre.

ŌøøŌ

Je toque à la porte du bureau de Scott. Je l'ouvre après eu la réponse. Il est assis dernière son bureau, une lourde paperasse l'entourant.

Scott : Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Jonas.

Moi : Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Scott : *fronce les sourcils* Vas y...

Moi : Concrètement... C'est quoi le sexe.

Scott s'immobilise et me scrute avec attention.

Scott : Eh bien, je ne pensais ne jamais avoir cette conversation. Le sexe c'est avoir des relations sexuelles.

Moi : C'est-à-dire... ?

Scott : Parfois sans aimer. Dans ce cas, les gens appel ça faire l'amour. Généralement, les gens y ressentent du plaisir. *paniquant* Attends... Tu...tu es sexuellement actif? Tu te protège au...

Moi : NON?! C'est juste que j'ai entendu des conversations au collège et moi...

Scott : Je comprends. *il fouille dans son bureau et en ressort un petit carré en aluminium qu'il me tend* Je veux que tu sois près à te protéger toi et _la fille_. Si jamais j'apprends que tu as fais un truc avec Many sans me prévenir...

Moi : Vous êtes au courant ?!

Scott : Katie vous a remarqué. Dans tous les cas, tu es prévenu jeune homme.

Petit silence gêné.

Moi : J'ai une dernière question.

Scott : Quoi ?

Moi : Comment on fait quand on a mal à l'entre-jambe ?

Il me regarde gêné.

ŌøøŌ

Je sors du bureau de Scott un peu traumatisé, le carré d'aluminium (qui s'appelle en réalité _préservatif_ ) dans ma poche.

Moi : C'est dur d'être un garçon... (NdA: Pfff)

Je monte dans ma chambre. Il faut que "contrôle mes pulsions". Genre, éviter que la scène se reproduise. J'ouvre la porte.

Many est installé dans le fauteuil avec Gabe qui mâchouille une sorte de girafe en plastique.

Moi : Est-ce que un jour je trouverai dans ta chambre? Tu squatte un peu là.

Elle rigole et le pose dans son berceau.

Many : Ça va mieux ?

Moi : Ouais excepté le fait que j'ai l'impression d'être traumatisé...

Elle sourit et me frotte le bras.

Moi : Le problème c'est que maintenant, j'ai peur de t'embrasser.

Elle me sourit du coin de l'œil et passe ses bras autour de ma nuque.

Many : Et si c'est moi qui le fait... Ça te gène?

Moi : Je pense pas...

Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds et se met a m'embrasser. Mes bras s'enroulent autour de sa taille. Un de ses mains se perd dans mes cheveux. Elle gémit quand je lui mord la lèvre.

Many : Jonas...

Moi : Ok, c'est bon...

Je la pousse doucement contre le berceau de Gabe. Ses mains descende sur mes épaules puis mes bras. Sa poigne se presser sur ma chemise, m'attirant encore plus contre elle.

Moi : Many...

Many : Ok, c'est bon...

Pose mon front contre le sien.

Many : Comment j'ai pu te laisser lui parler...

Moi : Ce serait arriver de toute manière.

Many : J'ai une idée.

Moi : Quoi?

Many : Je veux bien que tu te laisse aller quelques fois, mais...ne jamais passer à l'acte.

Moi : Moi ça me convient.

Je l'embrasse une nouvelle fois et la pousse vers le lit. Je la dépose délicatement. Elle me regarde dans les yeux et enroule ses jambes autour se ma taille. Je replace ma main sur sa hanche. Je l'embrasse dans le cou. Elle recommence à gémir...

Many : OH NON

Moi : Quoi ?!

Many : Tu m'a fais un suçon!

Moi : Un quoi?

Elle l'indique la partie de son cou que j'ai embrasser pendant 3h. Une tache était apparu. Je la touche du bout du doigt et elle frissone. Elle tape sur mon doigt.

Many : Touche pas.

Je lui sourit.

Moi : Désolé...


End file.
